


Dear Future Husband

by shadowhuntersthingsandmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Cute, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Parabatai, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersthingsandmalec/pseuds/shadowhuntersthingsandmalec
Summary: Just a story about how a drunk man,Alexander Gideon Lightwood,could make the another man,Magnus Bane, fall for him again and again without even noticing.





	1. Say My Name Again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,after Graffiti on the Train,I thought maybe a really cute and funny thing would be good,I hope you enjoy

"Oh,Jace!" yelled Magnus.

"What?How could I know my little parabasshole can be that drunk?" He sighed and looked at Alec with a little pout.

"I was just gone for two hours,just fucking two hours and you,blondie,ruined everything." said Magnus while his finger was pointing him.

"I didn't,your boyfriend did!Can't you just open a portal?"

"I can't.I used all my power in the meeting."

"Seriuosly,tell me Magnus,who sets up mettings in a club?"

"Me." he said with a raised eyebrow.His eyes were like _'Have a problem with it?_ ' and in that moment,Jace made a mental note to himself _'Never question_.'

"Now shut up and help me."

   They looked at Alec who was laying on the big purple club couch.He was so drunk that he couldn't understand what was happening around him.Only thing he could see was Magnus.

And,oh...He was _the best thing_ he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh,pretty boy!Are you alone?Do you...Oh...need a...companion?" Alec smiled so drunkly to Magnus.He couldn't keep his eyes open but he was trying so hard to see Magnus more. He was the most beautiful man that he had ever seen in his life and he knew that he was a catch,he wanted to try his chance with him.

He didn't know what the source of his courage but he was so _fuzzy to care._

"Alexander,are you awake?" Magnus asked concerned.

"I don't think so, _want to wake me up_?"

Jace couldn't help but laughed.He had never seen this side of his parabatai,so reckless and relaxed.He was just happy to see him like that.

On the other hand,Magnus knew that this relaxed Alec was there just because of alcohol but he little glad.He knew Alec had been so hard on himself and he had needed to get relaxed.

"Alexander..."

"Oh,fuck!Say it again!" Magnus looked at Alec with narrowed eyes.

"What?What are you talking about Alexander?"

"Fuck!Fuck,fuck,fuck!Hearing my full name from his lips just turned me on.Do you have a boyfriend?" Alec tried to reach Magnus' collar but he wasn't powerful enough so his long arm fell down on the couch again.He just laughed and put his head down to the couch.He was fully laying on it now.

   First,Magnus was too shocked to answer because of Alec's _outspokenness_ but he succeeded to answer,somehow.

"Yes,I have."

"Show me,who is he?I would fight for you,glittery man." Alec looked at Magnus with clouded eyes.He could see Magnus' fancy clothes,dark red jacket and his little coloured but styled perfectly hair and even he was drunk,he still could see the glitter eyeshadow on his perfect eyes.

"Would you?" Magnus gave him a smile.He couldn't help but impressed.

"Say my name again and I'll burn the whole fucking universe down for you."

"No need to,just get up,it will be enough." Alec just looked at Magnus and laughed.

"Say my name." Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Alexander,get up." Alec smiled like it was the most beautiful thing and closed his eyes.He slowly moved his head to get comfortable.He was about to sleep,Magnus knew that position.

"Jace,help me." said Magnus while he was trying to get Alec up.Jace held Alec and they drugged him out of the club.


	2. You're My Boyfriend

"Your boyfriend will be very mad." Magnus looked at Alec.

"Why would he?"

  
"You're grabbing my ass.Do you like it?" Alec smirked fuzzly.

  
"Actually Alexander,it's not my hand." Alec narrowed his eyes and looked around.He didn't realise that Jace was under his arm.

  
"Then who is grabbing my precious ass!?" Magnus hid his smile,he knew that it was precious.

  
"Sorry man,I had no choise.But,I really liked it." Jace laughed when Alec frowned.

  
"Let him do it."

  
"What?"

  
"Let.The.Glittery.Man.Do.It." he said while stopping after every word."Hands off freak,I don't like you." Jace looked at Alec in horror,as he just heard the the stupidest thing.

  
"I'm your parabatai!" He said in a high voice.

  
"Unfortunately." said Alec and pouted a little."Don't remind me,what a big mistake!"

"I'm closer to you than your own blood!" He was freaking out.Magnus just smiled widely,Alec could be very funny when he was drunk.

  
"Yeah,yeah," he said like he was trying to ignore him,"Whatever,still don't like you." He leaned his cheek to top of Jace's head and looked at Magnus with dreamy eyes.

  
He was under his other arm and he and Jace were carrying him to the loft but Alec was taller than them so they were under his both arms.Cold night was hitting them and they were on a empty street.They were walking too slow because Alec was refusing to walk,only Angels could know why,so they were dragging him.

  
"Alexander,zip up your coat,you'll get cold." Alec smiled to him and breathed in loudly.

  
"I will kill your boyfriend and I will put you in a jar,so you will have to stay with me forever." Magnus laughed this time and looked at Alec.

  
"You don't have to,I will stay with you,don't worry." Alec melted to his words with a cutest smile and  tried to hug him but all he did was wrapping his long arms around his neck very clumsyly.He buried his face to Magnus' neck.

  
He could smell his scent.

  
"What a lucky bastard,you smell so good,like home." Magnus knew that he was about to cry.He hugged him back.

  
"Yeah,what a lucky bastard." said Magnus with glassy eyes,he didn't know how Alec succeed but when he was drunk,he had always make Magnus cry.  
Jace just rolled his eyes and waited for them to finish.

  
_Impatiently_.

  
"Can we move on,please?Clary is going to kill me." said Jace and tried to grab Alec again.

  
"Stop it!" said Alec while he was protesting and hid his face to Magnus' neck again.

  
"Alec,come here!"

  
"No!Go away.I'll stay there." He mumbled something else but they couldn't understand because he was positioning his face on the crock of Magnus' neck smiling.

  
"Alec,we are going home." said Jace.

  
   It was 3 in the morning and he was exhausted.He just  wanted to go to bed and cuddle Clary but in this case,she was going to _kill him instead of cuddling._

  
Alec looked up Magnus frowned upon and pouted.

  
"Can you be my home?" Magnus stroked his cheek lightly and watched how Alec's frown face turned into a soft smile.

  
When Alec was drunk,he was showing his emotions with face impressions more openly.

  
"Alexander-" He was about to say something but Alec cut him.

  
"I know you have a boyfriend but we can keep it as a secret?" said while he was trying to fix Magnus' collar.His eyes were on his collar and he was trying to be flirty and seductive but for Magnus he was the cutest thing right now.

  
"Alexander,let's go home." said Magnus trying to convince him.

  
"I don't want to go the _Institue_." He scowled.

  
"We are not going to Institue,we are going to _home_." said Magnus and cressed his cheek with his palm,sofly.

  
"Will your boyfriend be there?"

  
" _You are my boyfriend_ ,Alexander." Alec tottered back and looked confused.

  
"Am I?"

  
"Yes,one and only." Magnus winked and Alec went crazy.

  
"Fuck!Really?Am I your boyfriend!?Fuck,fuck,Jace did you hear that!?" Alec turned to Jace and hit his upper arm."I hit the jackpot,fuck!Oh by the Angel!" He laughed  like a crazy man and raised his hand to high five with Jace but he didn't do it.

  
"We have known it since forever,stop it." said Jace rolled his eyes.

  
"Have we?How the fuck did I do it!?It's unbelievable!"

  
"We were suprised too." Jace gave him a dead look but Alec decided to ignore him and focusing on Magnus.

  
"Wow...Amazing..." said Alec while his finger poking Magnus' cheek.He rolled his eyes.

  
"I know,now let's go home,darling." Alec smirked and let them to carry him again.

  
They placed themselves under his arms and started to drug him again.Alec was just feeling unreal.

  
"Last thing,just asking,since you're _my boyfriend_...why aren't you still grabbing my ass?"


	3. A Very Dangerous Opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment 

They walked for 15 minutes,till then,Alec talked about how Magnus was magneficent and beautiful and unbelievablely great and some other things but they couldn't understand because his sentences were messy and his voice was so sleepy.

  
"Stop it!" Alec yelled after 15 minutes.

  
"What!?" said Jace and looked around with Magnus to find a threat but street was empty.

  
"I said,stop it!" Alec yelled again tried to walk.

  
"What is it Alec!?" asked Magnus but Alec seemed like he didn't even notice him.Jace and Magnus held him more thightly but Alec pouted and protested.

  
"Come here asshole!" Alec shouted and tried to free himself from their hold,he wanted to go there.

  
"Where are you going!?Come here!" Magnus shouted while he was stopping him.

  
   Alec cupped his face and brought near his face to his and looked at his eyes deeply "Just wait a second,I will come back love,wait for me." His breathe hit Magnus' face and he just rolled his eyes to his _overdramatic_ voice.

  
"Alexander,where are you going?"

  
"Wait for me,wait for me." Alec kissed the top of his nose.Magnus freed Alec and waited to see what he was going to do.

  
Alec started to walk stumbling.

  
"Eyes off you asshole!Don't look at _my man_ again, never ever.Or my arrows will find you!"

  
"What are you doing,idiot?" asked Jace.

  
"Protecting my man!"

  
"Alec!" Jace yelled.

  
"What did I just say!?Don't you hear me!?Eyes off!No,you're not going to look at my man again,fuck off!Get out of my world!" Jace rolled his eyes with a sigh and Magnus made a facepalm.

  
"I _really_ can't believe I'm in love with him." Jace went to near Alec and tried to calm him down.

  
"Alec,can you stop it?Stop hitting!Keep your fists to yourself,man!"

  
"No!He will hit on my man,I have to stop him!"

  
"Alec,it's _tree_ ,calm down!"

  
"It has eyes Jace!What kind of tree has eyes!?" Jace made face palm.

  
"It hasn't eyes,stop hitting a tree!" Magnus knew that Alec won't stop,he was so stubborn.He went to near them and stood between Alec and poor tree.He put his hands on Alec's chest.

Shadowhunter's heart beats slowed down immadiately  when he felt the touch,the _warmth_.

  
"Alexander,you don't have to fight with anyone for me,I'll always be with you,by your side.I'll always hold your hand,okay?" he said softly and added with nit a very soft voice

"And it's a _fucking_ tree,so stop it." Alec looked at his eyes and slowly nodded.Magnus held his hand,Alec leaned on him and Jace wrapped his arm around Alec's waist,so Magnus won't crash down under Alec.They started to walk again.

  
"Hey,I really don't care if it's okay with you or not but..I will call you as _my dear future husband_." said Alec while he squuzeing his hand and kissed the top of Magnus' head.


	4. The Best Feeling Ever

   "Oh,thanks to warlocks,you just saved our lifes." said Jace when they stepped out from the portal.  
When Alec had tried to go to swim naked in the _pond_ ,there wasn't _any_ water in it,and just after that he had decided to be a _personel stripper_ for Magnus _in the center of the street_ ,they decided to make a portal.

"No need to thank me but Jace,what the _fuck_ were you thinking!?Don't you know that Alec is a light-weight!" Jace looked at Alec who was trying to understand if Chairman Meow was a snowball or not by poking him.

  
"Of course I know but after you left,he didn't stop to talk about you and your love so I gave him just a drink,he bought the rest on his own." Magnus narrowed his eyes.

  
"And where were you?"

  
"I was thinking about the life and what it means...I was peeing,if you excuse me our precious Lord?" Magnus just rolled his eyes.

  
"Okay,okay.You can go now,thanks for your help."

Magnus opened the portal.Jace looked at Alec for the last time and wished Magnus good luck before he stepped in the portal.  
   "Alexander,he is a cat." Alec pouted and kept poking him.

  
"I don't think so,it looks dead." Alec frowned and examined him more closer.He was looking like a little child.

  
"He is not dead.He has a name,Chairman Meow."

  
"It's a snowball and it looks dead."

  
"He will strach you if you keep poking him.Stop it."

  
"It's a snowball,dear future husband,maybe you should see a doctor for your eyes." Magnus sat near him on the floor and stroked his hair.They were sitting near Christmas tree,under lights.

  
"Maybe you should just go to bed?I'll come with you." Alec looked at him with suprised eyes.

  
"Fuck,are we going to sleep in the _same bed_?" Magnus knew it that it was because of the alcohol but it didn't make it less cute.

  
"We always do it." Alec's eyes softened and Magnus saw the naughty sparks in them.

  
"So...future husband...Do we...do _more than just sleeping?_ Say yes,please?" Magnus smiled widely and kissed the top of his nose.

  
"You can't even _imagine_." Alec smiled.

  
"I'm really tired but I want to stay awake." Alec gave up on poking Chairman Meow now and he turned to Magnus.His eyes were red and Magnus was sure that he was exhausted.

  
"Let's go bed."

  
"No!"

  
"Why not!?Come on baby!" Magnus tried to stand up but Alec stopped him and cupped his face.

  
"I want to spend more time with you,I want to watch you and admire you more and more,till the end of the time." Magnus melted between his big hands and fell in love with the drunk man again.Magnus cupped Alec's face too and looked in his eyes very deeply and full of love.

  
"I don't know how you do it but I keep falling in you more and more."

  
"Can we stay like this?"

  
"Yes." Magnus smiled and stood still.They were just cupping each others faces and trying to memorize every line of each others face.

  
Without kisses or talks.

  
It was the best feeling ever.


	5. Can I Have This Potion

"I think I love you." Magnus gave him one of the most precious smiles of him.

  
"I love you too,Alexander" Alec kissed him slowly,with full of love.He wasn't afraid of showing how he feel anymore,he was relaxed and happy.

  
Magnus knew that kiss.It meant that Alec was showing himself to him without any doubt or any shame,without any fear or any concern.He was just being _himself_.

  
"And,I think I can't live without you.Without touching you,without seeing you,without kissing you...I really can't live.And I really don't want to." said Alec when he finally broke the kiss.

  
He leaned his forehead to his and he shivered with even the thought of it.

  
"You won't have to,ever." Alec kissed his forehead first and then his cheeks.

  
"It's good,isn't it?" Alec's childish smile placed on his lips.Magnus nodded.

  
"I could make a potion for to make you sober but...I really like this side of you,this smile and these kisses...I really love you and how you feel comfortable with me,how you get relaxed beside me.So,I'll just give the potion for your headache tomorrow morning." Alec kissed him again and then layed his head to his lap.

  
"I want to feel like this always,do you have potion for this?"

  
"How do you feel?" asked Magnus while he was stroking his hair.

  
"So...Happy.And relax...I feel like I can do anything,I can fight the biggest demon and I can kill it with just an arrow.I feel like I can say anything,the worst joke and the best lie.And I feel like...I can sing a song and I can jump from the tallest building without any fear,I can laugh till I die and I can cry till my eyes out.I can live the my very own fairy tale.It's all because _you're here,with me._ I want to feel it till the end of the time,can you do this?Do you have this potion?"

Magnus wiped away his tears without letting them to fall in Alec's face and gulped hard.

  
"Yes.It's called love."

  
" _Can I...have it_?" Magnus heard how his voice got deeper and got sleepier.He just smiled.

  
"You will always have it,till the end of the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and share what you think 


	6. Love Me and Our Family

   "And...dear future husband..." Magnus couldn't help but smiled.Alec have been calling him since the begining of the night but Magnus wasn't against to it,he really liked it.

  
"Yes?"

  
"You should know that... I can make breakfast,you should try my pancakes.I can drop children to school and I can cleaning but I will take the right side of the bed." When Alec talked about kids,Magnus' heart jumped out from his chest.

  
"What should I do for in return?"

  
"Love me and our family." said Alec with closed eyes.  
He moved his head a little to find a more comfortable position in his lap and smiled widely.Magnus magiced a blanket on him and he make a fire in the fireplace when he felt Alec shivered lightly.

  
   They sat in there for a while,in front of fireplace,under colored little lights and near big,ornate Christmas tree with shiny gifts.Without talking...Alec listened to fire and Magnus listened to Alec's breathes.

  
"Can we go bed now?" Magnus asked.

  
"If I can sleep on your chest,maybe..." Magnus shuffled his hair and when blue sparks appeared in his fingertips but Alec held his hand and kissed it slowly.

  
"I can walk,don't waste your energy."

  
"Don't you dare to make me cry again,Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" said Magnus but his voice cracked.

  
"It needs to change."

  
"What is it?"

  
_"Our last names_." he said sighing,as he was talking about the most normal thing in the world.  
Magnus didn't say anything and stood up with Alec's big body.He helped him to get the bed and started to undress him.

  
"I wish I was sober."

  
"Why is that?"

  
"Because of you.I know that you won't benefit from me,which it's a _really big shame_ because I really would love to."

  
"You are just a needy boy." said Magnus took off his pant.  
"No,I'm just your lover,just your." Alec stopped him while he was taking off his shirt and cupped his face.Kissed him little roughly.

  
"Magnus Bane,dear future husband,always remember this,I'll be always your lover." One of Magnus' tear escaped and fell on his thumb.Alec's eyebrows narrowed immadiately like he just saw the most wrong thing.

  
"No,no...You shouldn't cry,don't cry,it's good thing."

  
"You _stupid nephilim_ ,I don't cry because it's not a good thing,I cry because it's the _most beautiful thing_."Alec didn't say anything and kissed his tears.  
"Don't cry,never again.And come to bed." After Alec,Magnus climbed to the bed too and layed next to him with his boxer.Alec immadiately snuggled to him make a place for himself on his chest.He wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist and suqeezed him between his long arms.

  
"And,there is one thing to that you can in return..."

  
"What is it?"

  
"Can we forbid Jace to  coming our home?He is such cockbloker."

  
"Oh,by the Lilith,I was waiting for this, _yes_!"

  
"And Magnus?.."

  
"Yes my angel?"

  
"Has Clary's hair always been so red?"

  
"Yes,darling." Magnus kept stroking Alec's hair but he was smiling with closed eyes.

  
"Weird.And,Magnus?.."

  
"Yes?"

  
"Merry Christmas."

  
"Merry Christmas,Alexander."

  
"Magnus..."

  
"I'm here?"

  
"Can we kill Simon?I mean...It wouldn't be a bad thing,he is already dead.I just want to poke _his dead heart_ with a _very sharp piece of wood_." Magnus knew that he should be patient with drunk Alec so he took it easy.

  
"He is not dead,Alexander.And why do you want this?"

  
"He is sleeping with my sister."

  
"You should get over it,we're not going to kill Simon." Alec sighed deeply.

  
"He is already dead but...Okay."he said sighed again."And dear future husband?.."

  
"What is it my beautiful nephilim?"

  
"It's snowball and it looks dead." Magnus rolled his eyes.

  
"He is a cat and he doesn't look dead,Alexander." said Magnus but all he heard was Alec's little snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh!  
> Ended the second story here,thanks guysYou have no idea what it means to me,how happy I am.  
> Writing this story was hard,because I wanted it to be funny,cute,fluffy and other good things in the world but since I'm not like cute or funny or other things,I don't know if I successed or didn't,if I fail and disappointed you,sorry!  
> And writing a story in a language which it isn't your native one,it's hard.Sorry for mistakes.  
> Despite all these things,if I put a small smile on your face,I assume myself a winner.  
> If you want something even softer than this story,wait for tomorrow 


End file.
